


The Clocktower

by suomifae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bartender AU, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomifae/pseuds/suomifae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad is pissed off at his roommate Jack for suggesting he go out more so he decides to visit the local bar. There he meets a very handsome bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clocktower

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you chill <3 
> 
> (its really rough but hey i try)

The Clocktower was one of the most infamous dives in town and Vladimir Masters was _determined_ to visit it as soon as possible. He had to prove his roommate wrong because obviously Jack Fenton knew nothing about him or his social life.

Vlad was not a lonely man and Jack could take his concern and shove it for all he cared. Jack thought he didn’t get out enough? Well fine, he’d go out, get drunk, and have fun and _prove Jack wrong_. Because saying otherwise would mean he _was_ lonely and bitter and probably a loser.

Vlad shoved his arms into the sleeves of his jacket and viciously grabbed his keys. He would go to the Clocktower, have “fun”, and be done with it all. That way he could tell Jack that he’d been out and then maybe the lumbering giant of a man would leave him _alone_ about it.

What would Jack know about having fun, anyhow? All he did was spend time with his girlfriend Maddie. And didn’t that send a bitter pang through his heart, he’d had a crush on _both_ of them since he met them and then they end up together and leave him the awkward third wheel.

Vlad clenched his fist and slammed the door to the apartment behind him. He wasn’t going to think about that. He was just going to get drunk and that would be that. Then he could go back to burying himself in his studies to block out the rest of the world.

A short walk in the college town brought him to the entrance of the Clocktower, the most heavily praised bar on campus, and also the strangest. If ever there was a crazy story whispered about at the University of Wisconsin it always took place inside the Clocktower.

Vlad opened the door to the nondescript building and stopped short in the entrance, nonplussed. The walls were covered with gears and cogs and all of them were _moving_. It was mesmerizing to look at and yet disconcerting to find in a bar of all places. Everything else in the place was either a bright blue or a deep purple, neon blue lights highlighting the colors and giving the people milling about an eerie glow.

What also stopped Vlad was how calm the patrons seemed to be, just gliding about from the bar to the booths and the odd few on the dance floor. Granted, it was a bit early in the night, but for one of the “craziest” bars in the area he had expected much more.

He shook himself out of his stupor, better to have fewer people causing an annoying ruckus while he was here after all, and slumped his way over to the bar.

He found an open stool and begrudgingly sat down. He hated getting drunk in bars, it seemed too reckless to him. And uncouth. But here he was, and there was no turning back now.

The bartender wandered over and Vlad was left speechless. This man was gorgeous and strange all at once. He had short and messy hair but it was pure white and seemed to glow a bright blue in the fluorescent lights of the bar. A scar ran down the left side of his face, jagged and red. But what made Vlad’s breath hitch in his chest was when the man turned to smile at him. He was captivating.

Vlad suddenly had no regrets coming to the bar if only to have seen the man in front of him now.

“What can I get you tonight?”

His voice was smooth and deep and decadent and such an innocuous statement leaving those lips was already making Vlad a little hot under the collar. Oh, he already had it bad.

Vlad cleared his throat before managing to say, “A rum and coke, please.”

“ID?”

“Oh, yes,” Vlad fumbled around his jacket pockets for his wallet before remembering it was stuffed into his pants pocket instead. He flushed in embarrassment as he found it and handed it over.

The bartender nodded before giving him a sinful smirk, “Coming right up, Vladimir.”

And dear lord did that drawl send shivers down his spine.

The bartender turned away to make his drink and Vlad used that time to catch his breath and calm down. So he thought the bartender was hot, alright, now what was he going to do about it? Flirt? Did he even know how? He certainly hadn’t been successful with Maddie or Jack so catching the eyes of this mysterious man was probably not in his skill set. Although, it certainly wouldn’t hurt to try.

“What’s your name?” were the words that came out of Vlad’s mouth when the bartender set the drink down in front of him and they made Vlad cringe.

But the man just smiled at him and set his elbows on the counter to lean close and murmur, “You can call me Clockwork.”

Vlad made a noise in the back of his throat and the man’s sudden close proximity. He cast his eyes down to the tumbler in front of him, not being able to hold the other’s gaze. His eyes were a strange dark red color and they could keep Vlad hypnotized if he wasn’t careful.

“That’s an odd name,” Vlad mumbled.

“I work in an odd place,” Clockwork said nonchalantly before leaning closer and Vlad could swear he stopped breathing in that moment, “What brings you here, Vladimir?”

Vlad scowled. “The alcohol,” he snapped as he leaned away from the handsome, teasing bartender and took a large sip of his rum and coke. He didn’t want to be reminded of why he was here, he just wanted to forget everything and then go back to his life.

“No need to be so testy,” Clockwork backed away and Vlad immediately regretted his harsh attitude.

“Sorry,” he managed to say, “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Clockwork chuckled easily, the sound doing something funny to Vlad’s brain, and said, “No harm done.”

The bartender moved back to counter in front of Vlad, ready to invade his personal space and make his heart beat in his throat again, but a customer called for his attention down the way and he left without another word.

Vlad heaved a sigh, both in relief and disappointment. He knew that mesmerizing man was out of his league. Just another person Vlad couldn’t have. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth that he drowned out with the rest of his drink.

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. There, he had his drink and he had gone out. That was all he needed to do. He could get drunk back in the apartment rather than embarrass himself here at the bar and Jack couldn’t say he didn’t go out. Problem solved.

Clockwork drifted back over in him and he fished out his wallet, ready to pay for the drink and go.

“Leaving so soon?” the other man asked in that smooth, deep voice.

Vlad gave a sharp nod in response before searching for the cash in his wallet, “How much for the drink?”

Clockwork frowned, “It’s on the house.”

Vlad stopped, “What?”

“It’s free,” Clockwork repeated before smirking and saying his name in slow, smug drawl, “Vladimir.”

“Ah,” was all he could say in response. Was this flirting? Was this gorgeous man flirting with him?!

“And,” the bartender said as he leaned in close to Vlad once more, setting Vlad’s face aflame in a blush, “so is this.”

And suddenly there was a gentle hand underneath his chin and soft lips upon his own. Vlad was too shocked to know what to do until those lips started moving and his eyelids closed on instinct. He melted into the touch.

A short time later Clockwork pulled away and smirked at the dazed look in Vlad’s eyes.

“Is that free for all customers?” Vlad murmured weakly.

“Oh, no,” Clockwork said, “just for the handsome college boys, and only the ones named Vladimir.”

Vlad couldn’t respond, he didn’t know how. This otherworldly, beautiful man was in fact flirting with him. With _him_. He shoved his wallet, which had dropped onto the counter, into his jacket pocket. He slid off the stool he had been sitting on and started to back away from the counter. He needed to gather his wits before attempting to talk to this man again.

“Come back soon, Vladimir,” Clockwork called back to him.

Vlad nodded and left. Oh, he planned to. Just as soon as he could get his heart to start beating regularly again.

He’d also have to remember to thank Jack for this.


End file.
